Mummy
|native=*Egypt |alias= |height= |length= |wingspan= |distinction=*Covered in bandages *Bloodstained |affiliation= |class= |status=}} A mummy is a corpse which has been preserved in some form so as not to decay further if kept in a cool, dry location. Some cultures, most famously the Ancient Egyptians, preserved their dead in this fashion. The Weasley family saw some of these mummies on their 1993 trip to Egypt. A mummy that has been reanimated in a matter similar to an Inferius was the worst fear of Parvati Patil, and thus her boggart took this form. It is likely that reanimated mummies fall under the classification of the "Living Dead". Mummy parts could also be used in the manufacture of Belch Powder;Label Collection book in the box set. 2 drachms of mummy was a required component.The label reads: "of Mummy, Mastick, Red Myrrhe, Olibanum, Ammoniacum, Oppopanax, Bdelium, each ʒii. Vitriol ℔ii. Honey, ℔ii. Tartar ℥1,ſs. Aquavitæ, gal.iii." which uses the apothecaries' system of weights. History They are dead Pharaohs, rulers of Egypt, who were preserved deep under the pyramids and were wrapped with magical bandages. Appearance As dead Pharaohs, they look like humans except that they are wrapped in white bandages. Later in the series, it was shown that they are made of dust. They also only have white pupils rather than regular eyes. Series Season 6 In "The Lost Library", the Winx try to find Eldora's Diary in the Library of Alexandria so that they can seal the Legendarium, they were attacked by the Mummies summoned from the Legendarium by Selina. In "Attack of the Sphinx", thanks to the Pixies' help, the Mummies were defeated. Games Winx Club: Saving Alfea Magical Abilities They attack like humans do. They also can use their bandages as whips. Weakness According to Daphne, Mummies are ancient pharaohs, who were kept and preserved in magical bandages. Since they are ancient, underneath their bandages is only dust. Meaning, if they are unwrapped, they'll just be dust. Behind the scenes *It is unclear if reanimated mummies actually exist in the wizarding world, or if Parvati had merely been exposed to them via some sort of fictional media. Hypothetically, however, there seems to be no reason a mummified corpse could not be made into an Inferi as easily as any other sort. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Parvati's boggart assumed the form of a giant cobra. *A mummy is a dead person whose body and/or organs have been preserved by a variety of methods so that the body will not decay. **In Ancient Egypt, the bodies of dead people were embalmed and mummified as part of their burial customs so that they would live well in the afterlife. Ancient Egyptians believed that the bodies of dead persons had to be preserved so that their souls would not die or suffer. **Curiously, according to Ancient Egyptian beliefs, mummies were not meant to rise again after being buried unlike how they are depicted to do in popular fiction. *Ancient Egyptians believed that Pharaohs would become gods after their death while common people would simply go to the afterlife. *Mummies usually are kept in tombs and pyramids, but these mummies are kept in the Library of Alexandria. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Objects Category:Living dead Category:Muggle-known creatures Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Villains Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Creatures from Egypt Category:Winx Minor Characters Category:Legendarium Characters Category:Winx Games Category:Legendarium World Category:Winx Characters Category:Mummies